True Colors
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Bella Swan é obrigada a passar algum tempo na fria e chuvosa Forks após mal-entendidos interpretados como rebeldia. O que ela não espera é a mudança que essa viagem surte na sua vida. UA


**True Colors**

_By Mylle Evans_

_---_

Fazia um dia costumeiramente quente em Phoenix. O céu se estendia num manto azul, sem interrupções de nuvens, e os 24° graus eram extremamente agradáveis. Dentro de uma sala alheia à beleza do dia, porém, uma pessoa andava vagarosamente. Era baixa, cabelos curtos, olhos gentis. Renée andava completamente ausente, absorta na música de fundo - uma conhecida canção de _Tchaikovsky, "Lago dos Cines" - _observando todas as garotas que dançavam. Em sua opinião, elas pareciam fadinhas.

A mulher sorriu, os olhos vagando pela sala comprida, de chão de madeira corrido, claro. As paredes tinham uma faixa de espelho, e algumas outras tinham barras de apoio. Era uma sala de balé, e ela simplesmente _adorava _balé. Não era a toa que era professora de dança, especializada naquele ritmo. A mulher voltou a andar pela sala, entre as pequenas bailarinas, todas garotas nas faixas de 8 à 9 anos.

- Está ótimo, querida – ela murmurou, amorosamente, e se aproximou, tocando um dos braços de uma das pequenas dançarinas. O ergueu um pouco mais, e afastou-se, sorrindo. Parecia ter aprovado – Perfeito!

A garota sorriu, orgulhosa pela professora ter aprovado seus passos. Abriu a boca para agradecer, mas o toque do celular de Renée entrecortou seu agradecimento.

A coreografa se afastou, saindo da sala. Olhou o visor do celular e suspirou ao ver quem era. Atendeu a ligação.

- Alô?

- Sra. Swan?

- Renée, por favor.

- Certo – a secretária soltou uma risadinha – A senhora é mãe de Isabella Swan?

Renée desviou o olhar, sabendo do que se tratava. Ficou olhando algum ponto na parede, até que, após um minuto de silêncio, resolveu responder.

- Sou sim.

- Renée, Bella tem apresentado alguns problemas de comportamento… hoje foi a segunda detenção, em uma semana. – a voz genérica da secretária fez com que a notícia fosse banal.

E de certa forma, era. Bella nunca havia sido o tipo de garota que agüentava todo tipo de coisa calada, e ultimamente o gênio explosivo da garota estava começando a ficar incontrolável.

- Ahn… - a mulher suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Não sabia o que dizer. – Eu vou conversar com ela. Tentarei entendê-la.

- A escola oferece todo apoio que precisar, caso venha a precisar.

- Eu sei… Muito obrigado.

- De nada. Porém – a secretária parecia escolher as palavras cuidadosamente - devo adverti-la que caso ela venha ter mau comportamento novamente… terá que ficar suspensa.

Renée gemeu, derrotada.

- Obrigado – murmurou, fracamente. Ouviu um "tchau" vago, e desligou o telefone. Colocou a mão sob a própria testa, e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Teria de tomar uma decisão muito difícil.

---

Bella recostou a cabeça sob os braços, segurando um suspiro de irritação. Sentia tanta raiva que preferia manter-se isolada para não falar com ninguém e assim não precisar ser grossa ou mal-educada. Sabia que as pessoas em volta estavam olhando… numa sala tão pequena – pequena demais na opinião dela – era impossível esconder a irritação, que ameaçava fluir naturalmente. Era a segunda vez, somente naquela semana, que era detida. A lembrança do motivo surgiu vivamente em sua mente, e com muito esforço, ela teve de se controlar pra não se deixar dominar pela raiva novamente…

_Era aula de educação física. A pior aula de todas, na opinião de Bella. O motivo estava por trás do jeito desastrado e desengonçado da garota. Era difícil praticar algum esporte quando se tinha certeza que ia cair de no primeiro movimento mais complexo que fizesse. A moça suspirou, vestindo o uniforme de vôlei. Teria matado aquela aula se pudesse, mas preferia não arriscar. Já tinha problemas suficientes._

_E então Lauren Mallory entrou no vestiário. O cabelo de barba de milho, loiro acinzentado, já estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto. Os olhos eram castanhos, cheios de arrogância. Bella tomou nota de virar-se de costas quando a garota passou, porque Lauren parecia ter algum problema desconhecido com ela. Desde o primeiro momento em que estudaram juntas, ela tentava aprontar todas para lhe prejudicar._

_Achando melhor sair logo dali, Bella correu para fora antes mesmo de Lauren vê-la. Era importantíssimo evitar problemas. Já havia sido detida naquela semana naquela mesma aula, e por culpa da mesma pessoa… por acaso, uma loira que havia entrado no vestiário…_

_Logo a "hora do terror" chegou. Era o momento de tentar se manter longe de confusões. Bella respirou fundo, se postando em sua costumeira posição no time de vôlei. A partida não tardou a começar, e logo dois times femininos jogavam, sendo supervisionados pelo professor de educação física, o treinador Clapp._

_Durante certo tempo, nenhum problema, nada aconteceu. Como sempre, Bella tentava se manter longe do caminho das demais jogadoras do próprio time, porque tinha uma tendência de acertar a si própria e a mais alguém por perto quando estava com a bola nas mãos._

_Até que algo acertou sua cabeça. A garota olhou para trás, e suspirou ao ver Lauren sorrir maliciosamente. Fechou a cara e olhou para frente outra vez. Prometera que não ia arrumar problemas. E não ia arrumar problemas._

_Mas não tardou muito e novamente Lauren acertou a bola de vôlei na sua cabeça. Bella fechou os olhos, tentando manter-se calma. O que diabos tinha feito para aquela loira implicar tanto com ela?_

_Durante alguns minutos, a garota tentou se manter concentrada no jogo. Ignorou quando Lauren voltou a jogar a bola, propositalmente, na sua cabeça por, pelo menos, mais três vezes. Ignorou os risinhos, os cochichos, os olhares de zombaria…_

_E aí o treinador Clapp apitou, e mudou as posições. Bella foi para o fundo da quadra e Lauren ficou na frente, invertendo as posições._

_Foi impossível não resistir. Parecia que tinha um alvo pintado na cabeça da loira. O desejo quase selvagem de acertar uma bola na cabeça de Lauren era grande demais… Bella hesitou, segurando a bola. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e depois voltou a os abrir. Suspirou e, por fim, sacou a bola._

_A bola atingiu a cabeça de Lauren em cheio. A loira caiu de joelhos no chão, e dentre a misturas de vozes alteradas, Bella ouviu claramente o treinador Clapp exclamar um "Bella Swan, detenção!" claramente. Gemeu, infeliz._

Bella puxou o ar para dentro lentamente, e o liberou muito cuidadosamente em seguida, tentando controlar-se. As lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo rosto pálido da garota. Não era justo. Sempre se metia em problemas sem querer, e acabava levando uma fama que não se ajustava ao seu jeito tímido e introspectivo de ser. A garota ergueu a cabeça, e suspirou. A sala de detenção estava vazia, a não ser por uma senhora de ar severo sentada em uma cadeira perto da porta. Era a Sra. Jones, encarregada de vigiar os detidos.

Bella apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa e olhou o céu azul, agora manchado por luzes solares, se estendendo pelo horizonte. Era o sol se pondo, a hora do crepúsculo, um lindo momento do dia, em sua opinião. Por fim, a garota sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se, pegando a bolsa do chão. Passou a alça pelo ombro apressou-se em sair logo dali. Viu a Sra. Jones olhar as horas no seu relógio de pulso e lhe dar passagem para sair. Sorriu, respirando o ar da liberdade. Seguiu o corredor longo e por fim se viu livre da escola.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver o carro da mãe parado no meio fio da calçada, esperando-a. Mordeu o lábio, esperando pelo o que viria a seguir, abriu a porta e entrou. Silêncio. Renée olhava para frente, quieta.

Bella teve medo. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Mãe? – Perguntou, em voz baixa.

- Outra detenção, não é? – Renée foi direita, e aquilo surpreendeu a pessoa sentada ao seu lado.

- É… - Bella engoliu em seco.

- Por quê?

- Você não entenderia.

- Tente me explicar. É a segunda detenção, só em uma semana.

- Eu sei. Não é culpa minha…

- Meu bem, não há como pensar que não é culpa sua.

Bella suspirou, cansada. Não ia discutir, se recusava a fazer aquilo. Sabia que a mãe estava planejando algo. Ela tinha 17 anos, sempre fora muito responsável, e quando tinham aquele tipo de conversa, era meio difícil brigarem. Apesar das personalidades diferentes, nenhuma das duas gostava de desarmonia. Portanto, havia algo por de trás daquele pseudo-sermão. Renée estava protelando para chegar à revelação.

- Mãe, o que você ta planejando fazer? – Bella perguntou, pacientemente.

Renée a olhou, chocada.

- Como sabe? – a mulher soltou, aturdida.

- Mãe, eu moro com você a 17 anos.

- Certo… - Renée ficou desconcertada, mas se recompôs em seguida. Ficou estranhamente nervosa – Bella, você sabe que desde que Charlie e eu nos separamos, sempre lhe dei a liberdade de escolher onde queria morar – ela começou, cautelosa – mas… ultimamente, por conta desses problemas, eu… conversei com Charlie…

Bella arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- E…?

- Chegamos à conclusão de que você vai passar uns tempos em Forks. – Renée terminou de falar, baixinho. Encarava as mãos, firmemente apertadas no volante do carro.

Bella sentiu um surto de pânico. Encarou a mãe, chocada.

- Como é?

- Meu bem, você tem tido dificuldades aqui em Phoenix… - Renée estava nervosa, era perceptível. As mãos dela tremiam - É só para ver onde você se adapta melhor!

Bella demorou alguns minutos para digerir a novidade. Massageou as têmporas, tentando se controlar. Estava num estado de choque profundo.

- Mãe, eu não quero ir para Forks. – Disse, por fim.

Renée não respondeu. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Bella, eu sinto muito, mas você ainda não é maior de idade – Renée voltou a falar, após alguns instantes, e fez uma pequena pausa para suspirar. Baixou os olhos, mirando os próprios pés – Não é fácil pra mim também, querida. – completou, num sussurro cheio de significados.

Bella sentiu uma onda de pena da mãe. Sabia que ela estava tentando fazer o melhor por ela, mas Forks… _Forks, logo Forks! _A chuvosa e fria Forks. Bella reprimiu um suspiro de frustração. Juntou as mãos, cobrindo os lábios, e por fim tomou uma decisão.

- Certo, mãe. Eu vou para Forks – a garota começou, devagar – mas não vou ficar lá por muito tempo. É só um teste… - Bella deixou as mãos caírem sob o colo, flácidas – para ver onde me encaixo melhor.

Renée deu um sorriso fraco, voltando a manter o contato visual com a filha.

- Obrigado – a mulher sussurrou, o alívio saturando na voz.

Bella sorriu, tentando ser convincente. Sentia-se deprimida. Aquele dia, aquela semana… tudo estava sendo horrível. A garota desviou o olhar, e só percebeu que estava se movendo pelas ruas de Phoenix quando sentiu o vento refrescante de fim de tarde entrar pela janela.

Não era tão ruim assim ir para Forks, era? Não ia arrumar confusão… nem tampouco topar com Lauren pelos corredores da escola. Ia finalmente viver em paz.

A garota sorriu, tentando ver algum lado positivo na situação. Também ia conviver mais com Charlie… mas por outro lado não ia ter mais a presença do sol em seus dias.

Bella comprimiu os lábios e fechou os olhos, tombando a cabeça para trás. Ouviu _"Clair de Lune" - _uma das músicas favoritas de Renée e dela - começar a tocar, e se sentiu ligeiramente relaxada.

Em algum canto escuro da sua mente, descobriu que talvez o problema não fosse Phoenix ou Forks. Talvez o problema fosse ela.

---

**N.A:** _Olá! Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Twilight, e eu sinceramente espero que vocês gostem. Provavelmente não vai ter muitos capítulos, e eu farei o máximo para atualizar logo. Mas eu eu tenho de avisar: Eu quero reviews! xD_ _Primeiramente porque é muito importante pra mim saber o que vocês irão achar, e porque é um grande incentivo para continuar! :-D_

_Enfim… até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijinhos,_

_Mylle Evans_


End file.
